Child of the Puppeteer
by Priestess-of-Jashin
Summary: It's been thirteen years since Sasori was human... Thirteen years since he experienced sexual desires.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Summary: Thirteen years has passed since Sasori was human. Thirteen years has passed since Sasori had experienced sexual desires. **

**Six years has past since her mother died. Now, Eikyuumi struggles to stay alive. She sits beside the street, watching on-goers. Their eyes meet and all changes. He's forced to taker her with him, back to the Akatsuki base. How will this turn out?**

**~ Okay, I know that wasn't very good but... I don't know...  
**

**The Encounter.**

Sasori and Deidara had just completed their mission to assassinate a shinobi whom acquired information on the Akatsuki. This being only the third mission the newly recruited, Deidara had been on with Sasori. Now, Sasori was walking through a small village, with few shinobi, just beyond the borders of Sunagakure. Deidara, who had refused to walk with Sasori, used one of his clay bird creations for transportation. While walking, Sasori contemplated Deidara's view on art.

" _What is so artistic about creating something, then destroying it so soon after it's creation?" _Sasori thought, growing annoyed.

Trying to take his mind off the subject, Sasori looked around at the town. By fate, his eyes landed on a girl of about thirteen, sitting alone, by the street, her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. A barrage of memories, from thirteen years before, of a woman with coal black hair and sapphire eyes, flooded his mind. Before he became a puppet, like any other human, he had experienced sexual desires... Like any other human, he had _acted_ on those desires. He continued to stare at her for a long while. He noted her appearance and the similarities between her and the woman from his foggy memories. The girl before him owned liquid sapphire eyes of the exact shade the woman possessed. Her skin was colored a beautiful ivory. She sported long hair of ebony, streaked with the very same shade of Amaranth that was his hair. That rare shade of pink, passed down from his father to him, was colored through her deep black locks. This could not be a coincidence. She looked far to much like the woman in his memories. Then it dawned on him... The girl he now stared at, the girl he was so drawn to was... His. As Sasori continued to stare in shock, the girl looked up. Her gaze met his and what were mere seconds felt like hours as Sasori walked over to her.

Sasori stopped in front of the girl. Her eyes showed no fear. In fact, they seemed to deem a sort of knowing. Sasori felt Deidara's chakra signature suddenly growing near.

"Come with me." He ordered, in the gruff voice of Hiruko.

The girl nodded, never ceasing the intense stare she locked on his face. They tracked slowly along the road and over a hill, heading towards a small wood near the edge of the town, where no one went. They stood by the small forest in awkward silence for a long while. They heard the sound of lightly padding feet and turned to see a blond boy, dressed in the same attire as Sasori, running over the hill. As Deidara approached, with a confused expression in play, Sasori turned and started into the wood. The girl followed silently, glancing wearily at the blond. They stopped after a short distance and Sasori turned to the girl, completely ignoring Deidara's presence.

" What is your name, brat?"

"Brat?" muttered the girl under her breath. With a sigh she said, "Tsukino Eikyuumi."

Another memory of the woman flashed before Sasori's eyes, her voice filling his mind.

_"Oh, my name is Tsukino Takara."_ Sasori nodded numbly to the girl.

"What's your's?" Eikyuumi asked.

Sasori glared at her, only to find her unfazed.

"Akasuna no Sasori." He said simply. Upon hearing his name, Eikyuumi's eyes widened.

"That is impossible! My Okaa-san said you had dark pink hair and brown eyes!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. Just as Sasori was about to reply, her hand dropped and she muttered quietly, "Unless, that's a puppet?" Sasori paused, stunned that she knew that much.

"What's going on, Sasori no Danna, un?" The blond teenager asked.

"Deidara, it would appear that I am this brat's father..."

"Oh, un..." Said Deidara, at a loss for words. _"Sasori no Danna, a father?" _He questioned himself.

"Brat." Sasori said, blatantly trying to get on Deidara's nerves. Which it worked.

"I am not, un!" Before the fighting could escalate, Eikyuumi asked a surprising question.

"Can I see... You?"

Sasori looked down at her hopeful face. He could see the curiosity behind her eyes. He didn't know. He didn't show many people his real face. Only a few of the members had glimpsed it. Deidara had only seen it once since he joined. But this was _his _daughter... They may have just met but he felt something, deep within him, egging him on. So, he opened Hiruko and slowly stepped out of the puppet. Eikyuumi took in the sight before her. He appeared to be in his early twenties. His eyes were Chamoisee brown and his hair was the same shade of Amaranth as the streaks in her hair. He was about the same height as the blond known as Deidara, she noticed. The both of them sported a cloak of black decorated with blood red clouds.

"The streaks in your hair are the same color as Sasori no Danna's hair, yeah." Deidara stated.

Eikyuumi noticed the peculiar nickname and decided to have a little fun. With a sly smirk she repeated the name.

"Sasori no _Danna?_" Deidara's eyes widened at the innuendo. He instinctively held his hands up in a defensive manner as he tried to explain.

"No,no,no,un! I just respect him! I don't think of him in that way,yeah!" Eikyuumi wasn't paying attention to his outburst though. She was too busy staring at his hands. She reached out and grabbed his hand, trying to get a better look at the mouth on it. She was so entranced that she didn't notice her head gravitating toward his hand until a tongue darted out and licked the tip of her nose. She jerked back in shock for a moment before letting out a small giggle, no one expected.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." Sasori said, already back inside Hiruko. Eikyuumi nodded a small smile on her face.

"_I wonder where we're going... and why are those cloaks so familiar?"_ Eikyuumi thought as they started walking back towards the town.

They made it back to the road and Eikyuumi decided to ask.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"Akatsuki base" was all Sasori said before hitting the pressure point on her neck, forcing her into sleep.

**First chapter complete! WHOO! I'm happy. I'm hoping you'll review *wink wink* so I'll know if I'm missing something here. The first few chapters are based before the time skip when Akatsuki is preparing to capture the Bijuu. Please Review, I need constructive criticism! Please, if you see something wrong don't hesitate to tell me! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Naruto!**

**Introductions**

Eikyuumi woke several hours later to the rhythmic motion of someones steps and the feel of rain on her face. She looked up to the persons face to see it was her father carrying her, bridal style. She glanced ahead of them to see they were continuing toward a ample building.

"Where are we?" She asked, quietly. Her father stopped and positioned her on her feet. She stumbled a little before re-gaining her balance.

"The Hidden Rain." Sasori answered simply.

"Why?"

"This is where the base is." Was all he told her as he began walking towards the tall building again. She nodded and walked in step with him. Soon they were in front of a large door where Sasori performed a hand-sign, gaining them entrance. He stepped through the thresh hold, motioning her to follow. They traveled through hallways before eventually coming to a set of double-doors. Sasori knocked.

"Enter" a bass voice commanded. Sasori obliged, stepping in first, motioning for Eikyuumi to follow suit. She treaded in quietly, almost hiding behind Sasori. "Who is this?" The deep voice asked. Eikyuumi noted that the voice came from a man sitting at a desk in the center of a barely lit room. The mans hair was colored pumpkin his face adorned with piercings. His eyes tinged lilac grey, including the "whites" where several black rings arose surrounding the iris. His eyes were mesmerizing, like water ripples. His face remained stoic even as she examined him.

"It would appear, she is my daughter, Leader-sama. She has an acceptable amount of information on me, so I brought her here."

Eikyuumi was still watching Pein's eyes, as though expecting the rings to move. When he shifted his gaze to her, their eyes met, and he immediately sensed she would become strong. A good asset to aid in the completion of his goal.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Tsukino Eikyuumi." Pein's eyes widened by a centimeter.

Pein had heard of an ancient clan from Konoha called Tsukino. According to history, the Tsukino held powerful techniques that were difficult to defeat. The scrolls said that the Hidden Waterfall Village were the ones to destroy the large clan. It states that the few shinobi of the waterfall village used the legendary "hero water" to defeat the powerful clan of Tsukino. Only an old woman and her three grandchildren were said to survive. Apparently after their discharge from the hospital, the old woman took her grandchildren and fled to and unknown location. Then it occurred to Pein... She could be the very last of her clan.

"Of _the_ Tsukino clan?" Eikyuumi nodded slowly, surprised by his knowledge of the ancient clan. "Do you possess the Tsukigan?" Pein asked, intrigued by the possibility. Another slow nod.

"I was taught the techniques as well..." Eikyuumi stated, quietly.

"You may stay. You will receive a cloak and will be tested soon. I believe Itachi will be a good opponent for your Tsukigan. He possesses the rare Mangekyo Sharringan, though it cannot compare to it's ancestor." Eikyuumi smiled at the man.

"Sasori, introduce her to the other members. I must discuss this with Itachi." at that precise moment a knock was heard from the door. "Enter." Pein commanded. The door opened and a man in his early twenties with ebony hair and red eyes stepped in. He glanced at Eikyuumi and Sasori as they exited the room. The two continued down a series of hallways before reaching a door. Calmly, Sasori knocked. Immediately afterwards a man in black ninja attire and a orange swirly mask swung open the door and greeted Sasori with vigor.

"Yes! Oh, hello Sasori-san!" The man screamed. His head whipped around to look at Eikyuumi and then back at Sasori, pointing a finger at the black and pink haired kunoichi. "Who's that!"

"This is my, err.... daughter, Eikyuumi." Sasori told the hyper active man with a gesture toward Eikyuumi. "Leader-sama ordered me to introduce her to all the members. Eikyuumi this is T..."

"Tobi is Tobi!" Tobi screamed, interrupting Sasori and getting in Eikyuumi's personal space. Sasori glared at Tobi, not happy for the interruption. Tobi, in turn, hid behind Eikyuumi. Sasori turned and began walking away, not waiting for Eikyuumi.

"It was, err, nice to meet you Tobi."

"Tobi was happy to meet you too, Eikyuumi-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi waved as Eikyuumi jogged up to Sasori.

"Does he always speak in third person?"

"Yes. We don't know why..." Sasori answered. They passed a door, apparently Sasori's room, and arrived at the next. Sasori knocked, waiting impatiently. The man who'd been with Sasori when he'd found her. She took this as an opportunity to take a good look at him. His hair was a sunny blond color and styled into a pony tail, leaving some out and some over half his face, covering his left eye. His visible eye was a steel blue. Under his hair, she could make out what appeared to be the rock village symbol on his headband.

"What do you want, hmm?" He asked in a polite way.

"Just introducing her to everyone, brat." He said and started walking away. Deidara frowned and turned to Eikyuumi.

"He's a grouch, hmm." Deidara told her, making her mouth turn up in a grin.

"Bye Deidara." She said and trotted after Sasori. She caught up to see him in front of the next door, waiting impatiently for her. She gave him an apologetic look as he turned and knocked.

"Dammit! Who the hell is interrupting my praying!" Was heard as the door swung open to reveal a man. Eikyuumi took note of his odd appearance. His hair was colored silver and was slicked back. He wore his Akatsuki cloak unbuttoned to show a well toned, shirtless chest. Laying on the center of his naked chest was a pendant of an upside down triangle surrounded by a circle. His eyes, however, were what intrigued her interest. They were a liquid Fandango pink color, like a deadly poison.

"Who the fuck are you, bitch!" Hidan yelled in her face, bringing her back to reality. Her anger boiled up. She stepped closer to him, getting right in his face.

"I am not "bitch." My name is Tsukino Eikyuumi. Call me bitch again, and I'll kick your ass."

Hidan was now in a state of shock. He hadn't expected her to get in his face. Eikyuumi stepped back so she was in her original place, a smile now in play.

"_He is rather vulgar but he's... interesting. I think I'll try getting to know him."_

"What's your name?" she asked, breaking Hidan from his trance of surprise. He looked at her a moments.

"Hidan." was all he said. He turned around, walking back into his room when Eikyuumi grabbed his shoulder. He turned, about to yell at her, but what happened next surprised him.

"I'm sorry... I guess I got a little worked up. Truce?" Hidan raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly. A beaming smile spread across Eikyuumi's face. She waved to the Jashinist and jogged after her father, whom had _**again**_ walked away. Hidan shook his head, walking into his room to continue his prayers.

Sasori knocked on the next door. Eikyuumi couldn't help but wonder what this member would be like. The door opened to reveal a man who glared at her and Sasori. He sported the traditional Akatsuki cloak, ring, and nail polish. Covering his head was a white-tan hood, his Waterfall headband tied around it. A black mask covered his face from the bridge of his nose, down. His eyes, just like the last man, were not normal. His pupil-less eyes were the color of spring green and his sclera's, sangria. Eikyuumi wasn't used to the bright green. She stared at his eyes, noticing how the light green popped against the dark red. Kakuzu turned towards her.

"Oh, I'm Eikyuumi." she said, waking from her trance.

"Kakuzu. Don't touch my money and you might live," was all he said before quickly shutting the door in their faces. Sasori didn't seem to mind, his puppets expression still stoic as he turned and headed along the hallway towards the next occupants door. When he and Eikyuumi reached said door, he knocked. A statuesque man answered. He greeted Sasori with a grin, displaying acute teeth.

"Hello, Sasori." his gaze shifted over to Eikyuumi. "Whose this?" he asked, gesturing to the thirteen year old, with his hand. Eikyuumi enjoyed how nonchalant he was. He was friendly, and polite in a way though he didn't use honorifics.

"This is Eikyuumi, my daughter it would seem..." Sasori replied in a bored tone. Kisame raised an eyebrow and returned his attention to the girl.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." He told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hoshigaki-san."

"Kisame is fine." He corrected.

"Okay, Kisame."She said, a smile lifting the corners of her lips. Sasori walked away, signaling they were leaving. "I guess I have to meet more people..."

"Who have you met so far?"

"Hmm..." she started, counting off with her fingers "Sasori, Deidara-san, Tobi-san, Hidan-san, and Kakuzu-san... I saw ummm... Hibachi-san in Pein-sama's office as we were leaving..."

"Uh, his name..."

"Oh, I must leave! Sasori is waiting!" She said in a rush, after hearing a gruff, impatient noise sound from Sasori down the hall. With that Eikyuumi ran off with a "goodbye, Kisame! See you later!" over her shoulder. Kisame shrugged, she would find out soon enough. She followed the direction Sasori had gone, noticing it was back the way they came. She found Sasori waiting at the front door, irritated.

"Why are we going outside?" she asked, ignoring his annoyed look.

"Zetsu is usually outside in his garden... I will warn you now he's a little... odd."

"Who in this place isn't?" she questioned, under her breath. Sasori smirked a little at the comment and proceeded out the door. They walked along through the rain and towards the back of the building, leading to a small wood. They walked on to a trail and continued down, coming to a stop after reaching a garden of flowers. Eikyuumi's eyes brightened as she marveled at the flowers. She looked at each flower, indicating what it was as she went.

"Roses, Camellias, Columbines, Lilies, Tulips, Jasmines, Forget Me Knots, and Moon Flowers!" She paused at the closed white flowers, leaning down to inspect them. She was so engrossed with them that she didn't sense the presence of someone behind her. The person stared at her a short while.

"I see you are enjoying our flowers..." one voice said.

"**Can we eat her?" **another voice asked.

Eikyuumi nearly screamed. She whipped around to see a man. This particular man was quite a sight. His left side was ivory white but his right side was ebony black, split evenly down the center of his face. His hair colored asparagus, his pupil-less eyes a beautiful goldenrod. Even more strange, his body was flanked by a venus fly trap that grew from him, his Akasuki cloak covering it partially.

"Uh, your flowers are quite beautiful..." Then an idiotic thought struck her...

"_I wonder if that sounded perverted to him... since he appears to be part plant..."_

It didn't appear that way, as the white half of his face smiled a small smile.

"Thank you."

" **Let's eat her."** the other voice spoke.

"We can't eat her."

"**Why not!"**

"She complimented our flowers... Also, she must be here for a reason."

"**I don't give a damn what she's here for! I'm hungry and she looks delectable."**

"She is my daughter apparently... Pein-sama has allowed her stay." Sasori spoke. "Eikyuumi, this is Zetsu."

"My name is Tsukino Eikyuumi. It's nice to meet you, Zetsu-san." Zetsu nodded, his white side smiling slightly.

"_He's interesting... The white side seems friendly enough."_

She turned her attention to Sasori.

"How many more people do I have to meet?"

"Two." He replied, walking back towards the hideout." Eikyuumi nodded, walking with Sasori, and waved to Zestu, whose white side, cautiously, waved back.

They arrived back in the hideout and headed down the hallway to Pein's door. Sasori knocked.

"Enter" Sasori entered first, motioning for her to follow.

"_Whoa. Deja vu..."_

"Hello Eikyuumi. How was meeting the other members?"

"Ummm... it was fine. I saw no reason to dislike any of them..."

"Good. Your training partner is right over there." Pein said, pointing behind them, towards the door. Eikyuumi turned to see the man with ebony hair and red eyes standing in the shadows near the door.

"_I didn't even sense him!" _Eikyuumi screamed inside her mind. _"He must be strong... perhaps I should stay on his good side." _She smiled warmly at him and walked closer.

"You are... Hibachi-san, right?" She said, unsure. His eye twitched a little but was barely noticeable.

"My name is Uchiha _**Itachi**_**,**" he growled. Eikyuumi's smile receded, replaced with a frown and an apologetic look.

"I'm sooooo sorry! I guess I heard it wrong! It won't happen again!"

Itachi calmed down, his eyes softening, seeing her so apologetic and embarrassed over getting his name wrong.

"It's fine." He replied. Eikyuumi let out a relieved sigh and smiled at him.

"Now. I believe we should see your skills," Pein interrupted.

"Yes, Pein-sama... Oh! I still have to meet, eh... Konan?" She said, looking to Sasori for conformation.

"Konan!" Pein's voice boomed. Immediately after his loud call, paper butterflies appeared, flying around and forming something beside him. In mid-air, materialized a woman with Glaucous blue hair, pumpkin eyes, and paper wings. She sported the traditional Akatsuki cloak and had a single piercing just below her bottom lip, a beautiful origami rose resting in her hair.

"Yes, Pein?"

"Introduce yourself to our new member, Sasori's daughter, Tsukino Eikyuumi." He said, taking care of the introduction for Eikyuumi. Konan turned to Eikyuumi, letting a small smile grace her features.

"Hello, I am Konan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Konan-san." Eikyuumi said, respectfully.

"I believe all introductions are now in order and we can begin our plans for a sparring match," Pein said. "Itachi, take her to the training field out back. I will gather the members and be there shortly." Itachi nodded and walked out of Pein's office, and towards the front door, Eikyuumi right behind. They walked out the front door of the base, and headed to the back, where they entered the woods. They walked a short while and arrived at a large clearing. Three training posts sat in the center of the large field and Eikyuumi proceeded to sit on the center one, and wait.

**Yay! Second chapter... COMPLETE! The next chapter, as you've probably guessed, will have a fight scene! **

**Now, press the button! DO IT! **

**Seriously, I would really appreciate some reviews, including criticism!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Eikyuumi- Eternal Beauty**

**Tsukino- Moon Field  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Naruto!**

**Thank you: I-Luvs-Deidara-ArtIsABangUn, Lady Yuuki, Aka sasori no yuki, Moonlit917, AkatsukiFreak31, lilly, wolfgirlwttp, rainbows. and. blood, and Death Before Darkness, for your reviews. :) And a thanks to those who Favorited and/or Alerted Me and/or this story. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Strength **

The other members arrived, waiting at the edge of the trees for the battle to begin. Eikyuumi moved from her position on top of the training post, to stand across from Itachi. She sunk into a fighting position, waiting for the call to begin.

"Begin!" Pein's voice boomed. Itachi did not hesitate. He sprung forward with lightning speed and attempted to kick Eikyuumi, who dodged. His Sharringan was deactivated for now...

Eikyuumi continued to dodge his attacks, gracefully. Her taijutsu style was almost like dancing. She performed intricate spins and long beautiful leaps to avoid and attack.

* * *

"What style is that, hmm?" Deidara asked to no one in particular.

"Odori no Tsuki" Pein answered. "It is and ancient taijutsu known only to the Tsukino."

"Oh, hmm..."

* * *

It was starting to get tiring just using Taijutsu. Itachi and Eikyuumi had the same general idea running through their minds. At the same time, they activated their doujutsus.

"Sharingan!" "Tsukigan!"

They kept up the taijustu assault for quite awhile after activating their doujustus, Eikyuumi now using the Gentle Fist style that was incorporated into her dance like taijustsu. Miraculously, Itachi avoided her hitting him at a chakra point. He jumped back from a kick aimed at his stomach, and began a series of hand-signs. Eikyuumi immediately saw the fire technique hand signs, and began furious hand-signs, making it just in time to counter the large fire ball spewing from his mouth. The torpedo of water coming from her mouth, clashed with the fire ball, creating steam. She used the thin cover to sneak quietly behind Itachi. She threw a kunai, which he dodged, ensuing another taijustu battle.

_"I'm tired of this!" _Eikyuumi screamed in her mind. She looked into Itachi's eyes for a brief second, and cast her Tsukoyomi. _"That was enough. You lose."_

Inside the Tsukigan Tsukoyomi...

The world Itachi appeared in seemed familiar yet different. The sky was violet, the ground he stood upon, ebony.

_"Where am I?"_ Itachi questioned himself. _"Am I in the Tsukuyomi...? No. This is different... I am not in control. The sky is purple... What's going on?"_

Eikyuumi appeared before him.

"You are within my control, Itachi." She said. "This is the Tsukuyomi of the Tsukigan. It's a little different from it's descendant, the Sharringan's, Tsukuyomi." Then, Eikyuumi disappeared, leaving Itachi alone in the strange purple and black world.

Itachi tried to break free to no avail. Buildings appeared around him, familiar people walking by. He looked at them, his heart nearly stopping at the sight of it. The Uchiha symbol, proudly sewn onto the backs of every ones' shirts and jackets, spaced out evenly on every wall. Itachi looked down at his feet and took a step. Then, he heard it...

"Nii-san!"

Sasuke. Itachi stopped dead in his tracks, nearly breaking down right there, though you couldn't see his reaction, as his face was expressionless. The light, quick steps of his brother's run grew slowly louder. A seven year old Sasuke stepped in the line of Itachi's vision. A silent streak of water escaped Itachi's tear-duct and slid slowly down his cheek. At that moment, Eikyuumi could no longer hold the jutsu. Itachi came back to the real world to find a kunai pressed to his neck, the holder of the weapon behind him, on his back. "You lose" she whispered in his ear, her breath coming in short gasps, her guard down. Itachi unexpectedly grabbed the wrist holding the kunai and flipped her over his shoulder, causing her to hit the ground with a loud slam on her back. All the air left her lungs and her breathing became shallow as she tried to restore it.

"**You **lose." Itachi said with a small smirk that only lasted a second.

She had NEVER fought so hard, and now she was exhausted. Carefully she climbed to her feet and took a shaky step, only to collapse again. Kisame and Deidara hurried to her, Deidara flipping her over to check her pulse. A relieved sigh escaped his mouth, signaling Kisame that Eikyuumi was still alive. He lifted the thirteen year old into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, where he laid her down on her bed. Kakuzu then came in to inspect her for injuries.

After a quick examination to find no serious injuries, Kakuzu left, passing a, "she's fine, only needs rest" to Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, and Deidara, who waited outside her door. His voice just loud enough for the secretly concerned man around the corner to hear, said man sighing quietly in relief and slipping into his room, thinking to himself, _"Why do I even care?"_

**AN: Try to guess who this mysterious man is! You'll find out by the end of the chapter, I promise. ;)**

* * *

Eikyuumi's eyes slowly fluttered open, allowing her to see she was in her own bedroom, upon her bed. Slowly, she moved to get up her muscles protesting with every movement. Ignoring the ache, she climbed to her feet and took measured steps to the door. Her hand reached out for the door knob, but stopped when it turned and the door opened a crack. Peering through the barely open door was one black beady eye that could only belong to the blue skined, shark man known as Kisame. Eikyuumi backed away from the door so as not to be hit as Kisame opened it.

"Hey kid, feeling better?" He said as he stepped through the thresh hold.

"A little... My muscles are sore..."

"Well you fought pretty hard." Kisame replied with a grin. "You were close to beating Itachi-san."

This made Eikyuumi smile, then her stomach growled, causing her to flush with embarrassment.

"You hungry, kid?"

"Yeah..." Kisame then scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder, making her yelp in surprise.

"W-what are you doing!" She squeaked.

"Taking you to the kitchen."

"I c-can walk there..."

"But it's easier if I carry you."

"But..." She stopped there. He had a point, it was better than walking on her stiff legs. "Okay."

By that time they had made it to the kitchen, where Kisame set her on a chair.

"Now what do you want to eat?" He asked, heading for the fridge.

"Kisame, I can make it..."

"It's fine I'll..."

"Kisame... You can't cook..." She interrupted, an amused smirk lighting her face when he stopped and turned around.

"You have a point." He said, defeat showing on his face.

"What would _you_ like to eat, Kisame?"

"Eggs would be great." He said with a grin.

"What time is it?"

"5 AM." he said nonchalantly. Eikyuumi had slept for thirteen hours.

"Wow... thirteen hours. I normally sleep for five..." She muttered, getting up from her seat, ignoring the protest from her muscles. She took out a pan, and began greasing it, almost forgetting the ache that came with every movement.

Soon others arrived, sitting at the table or getting coffee. After everyone arrived, Eikyuumi laid out a large breakfast of Pancakes, Waffles, French Toast, Hash-browns, Biscuits, Jelly and Jam, Bacon, and Sausage on platters in the center of the table and gave out plates, each with two eggs to each member except Sasori who just sat there and Pein who didn't even come out of his office. Everyone looked at her for awhile in astonishment that she could cook and that she cooked that whole big breakfast.

"My mother taught me how to cook..." She said shyly, looking down.

Sasori glanced up at her, a questioning look in his eye. When did her mother die? How did her mother die? What was her mother like? These questions ran through Sasori's mind, along with the question that had been bugging him since Eikyuumi lost the battle with Itachi...

Why did he care...?

**Did you guess right?**

**Wow! I finished! Now... I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! OH MY JASHIN I COULD SHOOT MYSELF! But I wont because then the story would be discontinued which would make the reason for my suicide pointless. I'm also sorry that the chapter is so short... I hope you liked the brotherly/sisterly attitude between Kisame and Eikyuumi... or at least that's what I hope it gave off... Sasori's emotions are developing... ever so slightly.  
**

**Now, if you'd kindly press the review button and give me your thoughts on this chapter, even if they are negative. Your feedback encourages me to write the next chapter. :) Again I'm sorry.**

**Odori no Tsuki- Dance of the Moon.  
**


End file.
